No Habra Una Próxima Vez
by alejandraperez
Summary: Sacrifico lo verdaderamente importante por proteger la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por preservar Konoha, por defender a sangre y fuego una nación y un credo que luego le escupió como a un perro.one shot Itachi dejen ¡reviews!


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen de ninguna forma, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta mini historia con fines exclusivos de entretenimiento

**NO HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ**

By Alejaym

* * *

Es un hombre ruin, soberbio, orgulloso, frio...

La vida no le ha tratado con amabilidad, y llegados a este punto solo queda terminar lo que se empezó, a pesar de que los minutos, horas, días y años con aires de eternidad han transcurrido, parece ser que el final sigue fuera de su alcance.

El es fuerte, mucho mas fuerte y poderoso de lo que la gran mayoría siquiera puede imaginar, con sumisión absoluta a atravesado los caminos espinosos que las decisiones de su pasado le obligaron a seguir y es admirable que aun pueda verte con la vista al frente, que aun pueda respirar en medio de la densa bruma de orgullo y prepotencia que siempre se destaco entre los de su sangre.

Ya no tiene sueños, esperanzas, motivaciones, ya no tiene deseos de odiar o amar, el mundo carece de significado frente a sus ojos. ya no importa si es blanco o negro, no interesa si es el heroe o el villano criminal, lo único que lo mantiene en pie es su insoportable orgullo. Cuando el día es malo, cuando el destino confabula la nostalgia le golpea, las decisiones que aun siendo las correctas le condenaron arremeten contra él una y otra vez hasta dejar solo el espectro gris de aquel cuya existencia podría ser sin ningún problema un maldito mito.

Sin embargo es real, y la prueba reposa en las manos del infeliz mocoso que se consagro como su única debilidad.

Hace tanto desde aquella luna roja como el carmín, hace tanto desde aquella fría noche en la que la más dura de las pruebas se puso en su camino y no pudo superarla.

El era joven, ingenuo, lleno de estúpidos y sobre todo falsos preceptos acerca de la vida, saturado de ganas, sueños y esperanzas, con inmensos deseos de cambiar el mundo, con ideales utópicos como la paz. Entendió demasiado tarde que el altruismo es solo un arma más del enemigo.

¿En que momento su patética vida lo convirtió en mártir?, en mártir de su propia idiotez...

Sacrifico lo que mas amaba en su vida, lo único valioso y verdaderamente importante por proteger la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por preservar Konoha, por defender a sangre y fuego una nación y un credo que luego le escupió como a un perro.

Ya había derramado demasiada sangre cuando quiso detenerse, ya caía por el precipicio sin manera de evitarlo cuando tenía frente a frente los ojos negros de su madre; en ese momento de forma ferviente rogaba a Dios, ese en el que ya no creería nunca, que todo valiese la pena.

Era absurdo, colapso. El más poderoso de los Uchiha se sintió sin fuerzas, aunque por fuera su sola presencia intimidaba al mundo no era mas que un manojo de nervios; temeroso, frágil y desgarrado por dentro. Ya nunca seria el de antes, sus manos manchadas de escarlata lo ataron al infierno.

Luego estaba él, su pequeño y tonto hermano… solo basto recordar su nombre para que aun sabiéndose tan fuerte y superior se diera cuenta de que no era capaz de tocar uno solo de sus cabellos.

Las lágrimas se atoraron en su garganta como cuando era un niño, golpeo la tierra con fiereza para luego de un suspiro resignarse a ese futuro del que se había hecho acreedor desde ese momento. Un muerto andante, agonizando a cada instante sin lograr zafarse de la vida.

El cruel destino solo abrió sus ojos cuando ya el daño era irremediable, las mismas miles y miles de razones que aquella mañana soleada le convencieron, ahora se burlan con cinismo. Todo a su alrededor se desmorono lenta y dolorosamente ¿seria así siempre?

Hoy, tantos años después puede responder a esa pregunta y es que día tras día su alma y espíritu vencidos, deseando la muerte mas que a nada en el mundo, responden a gritos que si, que nunca después de aquella noche infame su vida a dejado de desmoronarse. Nunca dejo de escuchar las suplicas de Sasuke, nunca la desesperación, la culpa y el intenso dolor le abandonaron, aun puede verse cada vez que cierra los ojos de pie en la escena del crimen, atrapado, enclaustrado en su propia e interminable pesadilla.

Se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos disipando los recuerdos, el sabor amargo nunca se iría pero la realidad le recordaba su misión, la razón de que no hubiera terminado con todo de una buena vez.

Había jurado protegerlo.

Lo bueno es que Sasuke muy pronto será lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, no vencerlo claro, pero no es como si no supiese que a la hora de la verdad se dejaría matar. Era al fin y al cabo lo que quería, lo que añoraba con ahincó...

Espera lograr en el último momento, que él comprenda sus motivos, espera liberarlo de la zarrapastrosa cucaracha de Orochimaru , espera convertirlo en el heredero de la ilustre y casi extinta familia Uchiha y Espera tambien que pueda perdonarse a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de ver más alla de la ira; porque penosamente, para cuando ese momento llegue _**no habrá una próxima vez.**_

* * *

Este pequeñin lo tenia guardado en mi USB desde hace uffff ufffff, lo saque del baúl de los recuerdos, un par de retoques y listo. Es que con la reciente muerte de Itachi en el anime, me vi en la necesidad imperiosa de rendirle un homenaje a mi difunto esposo u.u. snif, snif...

Con mucho cariño para todos.

**Si les ha gustado dejen review, es facilito solo denle click en la barrita verde**

*******************

**********

******


End file.
